Secrets, Lies and Heartache
by IsThatBex
Summary: A story of 'Janny' Jac's past turns up unexpectedly causing problems? What will happen? Will Janny survive?


**Love, Lies and Heartache **

Jac rolled over and prodded Jonny. 'Jonny, get up you'll be late for work!'

'5 more minutes' Muttered Jonny. Jac climbed out of bed and proceeded to go downstairs in her usually grumpy mood waking Jonny in the process.

'Jac, Whats wrong?Are you ok? Jonny asked cautiously.'Nothing, just get dressed she snapped.

It was just another dreary rainy January day. Jonny Mac had left for work whist Jac was still faffing around at home.

Jac stood staring out of the window at the pouring rain, thinking. It was that day, the day she dreaded each year, she checked the calender to confirm it. Yes it was that day, she was in no mood for messing around.

Full of anger and upset she headed to work. She pulled into the car park of the hospital and was just about to pull into a space when Michael Spence cut her up and parked in that space. 'Idiot!' she shouted. Jac wound down her window, head poked out and shouted at Michael Spence, ' You could have caused an accident you moron! Michael responded with his usual grin 'You snooze, You loose Naylor, Get over yourself its just a parking space!'

Jac proceeded to park the car and headed for the Hospital cafe.

Mean while up on Darwin, Jonny Mac and Mo were having their usual Malteser challenge, So then Lover boy, How did you do it? Said Mo, as she slid her chair closer to Jonny. 'Do what? Jonny knew exactly what she was on about.

'Yanno, Tame Lion Naylor?' Mo was smug when she asked. Jonny threw a malteaser at Mo and picked up the patient files, he turned Mo and said 'Ha! I've got special powers'

Jac headed to her office, throwing her coat and bag on the floor before slouching in her chair, Hansen had left a pile of admin for her to do on her desk – Jonny was just about to add to the pile.

Jonny knocked on the door, 'Come in' shouted Jac. 'Hey, are you ok? You were rather abrupt this morning' Jonny seemed concerned about Jac. 'I'm fine what do you want?' The words sounded harsh. Jac continued to read a patients file who was due in this afternoon for heart surgery.

'Is there something you actually wanted Jonny?' Jac got distracted by Jonny prancing around with Elliot's skeleton.

'Just checking your ok...You moody dinosaur' Jonny grinned.

'I'm fine you pillock now get out my office I'm busy' Closing the door as she shoves him out.

Jac continued to read the patient file, making sure she took in every piece of information. The patient was 14yr old Lauren Smith. Unbeknown to Jac, Laurens name was changed at birth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Mo, ' Jac your patient is here' her words were rather hurried. 'No rest for the wicked' Muttered Jac.

As Jac stood at the desk reading Lauren's file, she clocked the date of birth, it was 17-01-1999. Today's date. Jac was greeted by this overly loud in your face woman. 'Hi my name is Sarah Walker, I am Lauren's Foster mother, And you must be Jac Naylor?' This seemed as though it was shouted. 'Yes, Yes that is me' Jac replied rather boldly'

'I guess you are familiar with Lauren's background?' Sarah had on of those annoying voices.

'Only her medical background' Jac snapped. 'Right well, Lauren has been in care since she was born, her mother was a right heartless cow, didn't even want to know. I must warn you, Lauren is a very angry person, She snaps a lot, you just need to know how to handle her right' Sarah smugly spoke.

'Ahh a mini you then Jac?' Mo laughed. Jac was not amused.

Jac walked up to Lauren's bed, 'Hello I'm Jac Naylor, Cardiothorasic Surgeon' She proudly introduced herself'

'What do you want a medal?' Lauren angrily replied. Jac turned to Jonny and whispered 'God give me strength for this one!'.

'Where are the toilets? I need the toilet' snapped Lauren.

'They are through the doors and on the right, do you need me to show you?' Jac asked. Lauren snapped back 'I'm not baby I can follow directions, Jesus!'

'Come on Lauren, Calm down, I'll show you' Sarah tried to calm Lauren down but she wasn't having any of it.

'Jac are you ok?' Jonny grabbed her by the arm, 'Jonny I'm fine, can we not got out after work? I just don't feel up to it' Jac seemed pre-occupied. 'Sure my sweetness' He kissed her on the forehead before she left in a hurry.

Jac rushed to her office feeling rather sick...She had been thinking about the date too much.

Back by Lauren's bed Jonny tripped over her bag knocking things out, he bent down to find a file had been left on the floor, it was named 'Lauren Smith'. Jonny thought it was one Jac had left so proceeded to take it to her office.

'Jac, you left the file behind' handing the her the file. 'No I never I have it here' Jac looked confused.

Jonny took the liberty and looked in the file, it was not a patients file but Lauren's folder she had stolen from Social Services. There was all her case notes and a birth certificate.

Jonny pulled out the birth certificate reading it as he did so, his face was in shock and disbelief.

Jonny slammed the file and birth certificate down on Jac's desk. 'How could you not tell me?' He spoke rather angrily and aggressively slamming the door.

Jac read the birth certificate 'S**t' She began to cry.


End file.
